PenPals
by Nezume-chan
Summary: Roy and Riza are secretly pen-pals, but don't know it. Eventually, they'll find out and see that the thing they're looking for is each other. Please read and enjoy!
1. chapter 1

**Uh… I'm not sure exactly how this will turn out. The characters are going to use codenames and since I'm pretty sure they had few or no computers then, they write letters. So read it and tell me what you think okay?**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nezume-chan**

Oh, one more thing. This is a Royai fic and all characters belong to Hiromo Arakawa

* * *

Roy Mustang tapped his pen on the desk. He pulled out a white paper and scribbled on it to make sure the pen was working. He crumpled it up and tossed it on the floor, then pulled out a clean sheet of paper. Carefully, the Colonel brushed the pen along the paper, completely focused on writing. Such a delicate procedure should be handled with care. He glared at the paper with the word "To" written on it. His hands meshed the paper up into a ball which joined the first crumpled sheet.

"Sir, I can't believe it! You're actually working!" Havoc joked. Roy slid his hand through his hair. Havoc slowly walked over to the Colonel and peered over his shoulder with a grin on his face. Looking at the paper, Havocs' smile widened.

"Sir, are you trying to find yourself a…" Havocs' mouth was slammed shut by the hand of a frustrated Colonel. Roys' face was dark and had seriousness written all over it.

"I'm just looking for a pen pal from that new program the city started." Roy mumbled.

"Riiight." Havoc rolled his eyes setting Mustangs' hand on the table and walked away.

Colonel Mustang glanced back at his new sheet of paper. "To the new pen-pal". 'Wow, four words.' Mustang thought to himself. He pressed the sheet of paper with his pen. "I am your pen-pal. The rules are, use fake names, so call me…" Mustang wrote. He tapped the pencil on his head. 'Let's see. I'm the fire alchemist Roy mustang so for short…' he though. Mustang glared at the paper. He scratched out the 'so call me part' and wrote "My name is farm." A loud laugh could be heard over his shoulder. Hughes stood behind him holding his stomach with one hand and the other on Mustangs' shoulder. Roy brought the paper closer to himself to keep out of vision of any passing soldiers. He began to write again. "Please don't laugh; it's only a fake name." Roy turned his head and met Hughes face on his shoulder.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" The Colonel glared into Hughes eyes. Hughes stood up quickly and whistled away casually.

Roy sighed and smiled slightly. "What are your favorite things to do? How old are you? Do you like dogs? What's your name? About me, I'm pretty young. In fact, I'm a good looking guy who has a successful job. I'd love to hear more about you in our next letter. From your pen-pal, Farm." Roy wrote. He folded the letter and stuffed it into an envelope.

"Havoc, deliver this to the pen-pal headquarters at once." Roy ordered handing him the envelope. Havoc nodded his head and stepped out of the room.

* * *

  
The rest of the day went out like every other day. Havoc returned from the pen-pal organization, Lieutenant Hawkeye spent the day training her dog, Colonel Mustang sat back in his chair and napped, and everyone else was busy walking in and out of the rooms.

At the end of the day, Riza Hawkeye picked up her dog and waved to everyone before leaving headquarters. She and Black Hayate walked together down the streets past all the stores. The streets seemed somewhat crowed. Black Hayate barked at a building and took off. Rizas's eyes widened and took off after him yelling, "Get back here!" Black Hayate stopped and stuck his nose in the air. A bunch of people sat inside a building. Riza picked up Black Hayate and looked up at the store sign.

"Pen-pal headquarters: Meet a new friend." She read. Black Hayate licked her face. Riza stepped into the store holding her dog.

"Good morning ma'am." An old woman smiled. "Would you like a pen-pal, or are you here to pick up a letter, or maybe just hang out?"

"I'll take a pen-pal please." Riza shyly answered. The old woman shut her eyes and stuck her hand into a basket full of envelopes pulling out a random one. "Here Hun; the only rules to pen-palling, are being safe, friendly pen-pals, and you must use a fake name. When you're done replying, send your letter back here and later on, see if your pen-pal has replied so that you may pick it up here. Have fun!" The old woman grinned widely and handed the envelope to Hawkeye. Black Hayate took the envelope in his mouth and they walked home.

Riza swiftly cut open the envelope with a knife. She pulled out the letter and sat down at the table. Black Hayate dug his nose into the envelope carefully smelling the scent. Riza began to laugh, "Farm??? What kind of a fake name is Farm?" She smiled and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil.

"Dear Farm," she wrote giggling. "I'm…" Riza frowned. She needed a codename. A quick thought zoomed through her head. She was no good at names and needed something easy. "What do you think of the name Rhino?" she asked Black Hayate. Her dog looked up at her and wagged his tail. Riza smiled. (Rhino stands for Riza Hawkeye is number one)

"I'm Rhino." She wrote. "My age is none of your concern, but I am an adult female. I love dogs, and my favorite thing to do is be around them. I own one in fact. He's currently sniffing the envelope. Can you give any hints to what you look like? I look forward to your next letter Farm. From your pen pal, Rhino" she wrote.

Riza stretched her arms in the air. 'Rhino; what a clever little name. I wonder who this 'farm' person is.' Riza thought to herself. Black Hayate barked at the envelope and watched Riza walk away. He laid his head on the envelope and cherished the scent.

* * *

**Haha! End of chapter 1! I feel proud. It turned out pretty cute. Gotta love those codenames XD Chapter 2 coming out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To start off….. Omg!!! I've never had so many reviews for one chapter!!!!!!! This puts a lot of pressure on me. T-T So I'll try my best to make this story excellent!!!! And as I do in all of my stories, I thank the following people for reviews/alerts/favorites:**

**Deniece**

**Firing Rockets on Dragons**

**Emma Mustang**

**Serodezcha**

**¡Torchic**

**SnowPrincessMossy**

**JgirlJfan03**

**Athena's Heart**

**Starla101101**

**Wow!!!!!!!!!!! I'm really happy right now. I hope this chapter goes well so enjoy!**

**-Nezume-chan**

* * *

The next morning on her way to work, Riza Hawkeye stopped by the Pen Pal headquarters.

"Good morning. Are you here to drop off a letter or pick one up?" the store clerk asked. She held a white cloth in her hand and appeared to be cleaning her spectacles. She looked up slightly, "oh, it's you from yesterday. What was your pen-pals name so I can make a box for you two?" she asked politely.

"Their name was Farm." Riza said followed by a chuckle from the old woman.

"And what would your nickname be?" she asked smiling brightly.

"Rhino." Riza answered shoving the envelope onto the desk. The old lady pulled out a marker and wrote on a small brown box slowly writing 'Farm and Rhino' on it. She took the envelope and placed it gently in the box.

"There you go Rhino. Come by later to see if you got a reply okay?" The old woman smiled. Riza nodded her head and walked off with Black Hayate to work.

* * *

There was a small tapping noise on the window. "Come in!" The clerk shouted from behind her desk.

Roy Mustang sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets before going in. Roy stepped through the door and scanned the area to see if anyone was looking. It was only the old woman and him in the building. Roy grinned and casually walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me ma'am. I was wondering if I have a pen pal yet." Roy asked looking directly at the floor.

"Nickname?" she questioned and put on her glasses that now shined. Roy looked around again turning his head right then left twice before whispering "Farm."

The old woman smirked. "Actually, you do have a pen pal. They just delivered the letter minutes before you came." Roy grinned widely as the old woman pulled out the white envelope from the box. Roy stretched his neck to read the words scribbled on it, 'Farm and Rhino.' Roys' smile faded as he thought deeply, 'Rhino? What kind of quack person did I get?' Roy forced his hand out and took the envelope, shoving it deep into his pocket. Roy nodded his head and walked off to work.

* * *

"Good morning sir." Hawkeye saluted him. Roy nodded his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Sir, I brought you more paperwork to do, but it's not like you'll actually work on them anyway." Hughes walked in holding a stack of papers in his hands. He dropped them all on the Colonels' desk and let the rest flutter to the floor. Roy struck his hand in his pocket and pulled out and envelope.

Riza gazed out the window frowning. "Sir, may I have permission to leave for a few minutes. Havoc is attempting to feed Black Hayate again." Roy waved his hand motioning her to go, while still focused on the envelope. Once Hawkeye left, he and Hughes tore open the envelope and pulled out the paper within. Roy read the letter out loud, "Dear Farm, I'm Rhino. My age is none of your concern, but I am an adult female. I love dogs, and my favorite thing to do is be around them. I own one in fact. He's currently sniffing the envelope. Can you give any hints to what you look like? I look forward to your next letter Farm. From your pen pal, Rhino."

Hughes chuckled, "Rhino? I wonder why that is? Maybe you got some tough chick with a wolf as her dog." Roy shuddered. He pulled out a pen and a clean sheet of paper. His hand shook as he looked up at Hughes. "Maybe this person is dangerous." He frowned.

Hughes placed his hand on Mustangs' shoulder. "Oh spare me. You're the flame alchemist Roy Mustang." Hughes laughed. Roy smirked. He confidently placed his pen on the paper.

"Dear Rhino," he wrote. "That's a strange nickname. Where did you come up with it? My hints to what I look like are 'none of your business' as you told me. So far, the only thing we share in common is the fact that we love dogs. By any chance would your dog be a large creature of some sort? What color are your eyes? I have onyx eyes. I hope you reply soon, from your new pen-pal, Farm." Roy quickly folded the paper and shoved it in his pocket.

Hawkeye and Havoc returned from outside with Black Hayate safely in Rizas' arms. Roy opened one of his drawers and placed his letter into the envelope. With his hand, he motioned for Havoc to come near. Once close to him, Roy tossed the envelope towards him and raised his eye brows. Havoc rolled his eyes and snatched the envelope leaving the room.

* * *

Later on that evening:

Riza walked home with Black Hayate in her arms. Black Hayate barked when they were close to the pen-pal building. Riza took a step forward and stopped. She turned around and continued walking home. Black Hayate continued to bark.

"I just don't feel like picking up my letter today. If this person has a life, they won't write back during the day. I'll see if it's there tomorrow." She smiled at her dog.

* * *

The next morning:

Roy Mustang entered the pen-pal headquarters. He casually walked in, the same as he did the other day, and placed his hand on the table. "Do I have any letters ma'am? The name is Farm." Roy told the old woman confidently.

"Farm…. Farm…" she rustled through envelopes. "No sir, I'm sorry. No letters have arrived yet for Farm." She frowned. Roy glared at her and stomped off. "Did I offend this Rhino person?" he thought to himself and marched off to work.

* * *

The door creaked open. "Ah good morning miss 'Rhino.'" The old woman cheerfully smiled at Riza. Riza nodded bowed respectfully and was handed an envelope. Riza walked out of the building and opened the envelope with her knife walking to work. Black Hayate barked happily in Rizas' arms and once the paper was removed from within, attacked the envelope. Riza held Black Hayate in one arm, and with the other she unfolded the letter. She read over it and shoved the envelope in her pocket then stopped walking soon approaching her work doors. Black Hayate dug a hole next to a tree and buried the envelope.

Once inside, Riza greeted everyone and sat down at her desk, pulling out the letter from her pocket leaving it still folded. She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed. 'This farm person thinks I'm a criminal I bet.' She though to herself. Riza stared at the folded paper in front of her and without looking, reached for a pen. She pulled it towards her and realized that she grabbed five pens all different sizes. It felt as though her pens were made of human flesh or something…

"Lieutenant, will you please let go of my hand?" A commanding voice ordered. Riza's eyes widened as she stood up quickly.

"Sorry sir." She apologized quickly letting go and snatching the letter from her desk.

"More paperwork Hawkeye?" Roy asked. Riza nodded. He frowned at her and walked off towards the window.

Riza sighed again and paid attention this time to when she reached for her pen and pulled out a clean sheet of paper.

"Dear Farm," she wrote. "My nickname is not strange. It resembles something, as must your nickname. Where did you come up with your nickname? In my personal opinion, I think by your letters you think that I'm the criminal type. I actually try to stop criminals so don't get the wrong idea. As for my dog, he is still a pup. Onyx eyes; very interesting. My eyes are said to be golden though I just see brown orbs. Do you own any pets? Do you have any hobbies? I enjoy hearing from you, from your pen pal, Rhino." Riza carefully folded her paper and shoved it into an envelope.

"Fuery, would you mind delivering this to the designated area?" Riza asked Fuery. He nodded his head and took the envelope from her hands.

"Lieutenant, I believe your dog has gotten into the habit of digging." Roy told Riza still looking out the window. Riza walked over to his side. Black Hayate had an envelope in his mouth covered in mud from the holes he dug to try and burry it. Havoc ran chasing Black Hayate in circles around the trees. He stumbled on a few holes, but continued to chase. Roy watched him from out the window smiling. Falman, Breda, Havoc, and surprisingly Hawkeye all reached the bottom floor and were trying to catch Black Hayate.

Roy looked around the room. Only he remained. This was perfect timing to go check the pen-pal headquarters during all the confusion. With high hopes, Roy marched out of the room with his hands behind his back proudly smiling.

* * *

**Yay!!!! I really hope u liked chapter 2! Chapter 3 coming soon! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! I hope it met every ones standards to what they hoped for. Thanks a bunch!**

**-Nezume-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yippy!!! It's chapter 3!!!!!! I'm really excited about this. As I do in all my stories, I thank those who reviewed/favorited/alerted my story! =D**

**Emma Mustang**

**Athena's Heart**

**Nahme**

**Wolfborg007**

**Deneice**

**JgirlJfan03**

**FiriringRocketsonDragons**

**Ramenwriter15**

**HannahBlack09**

**I could hug you all!!!!! More expectations, I must live up 2. I'm actually enjoying writing the story which is always a good thing ^-^ It's really fun! So here's chapter 3!!!!**

**-Nezume-chan**

**Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Roy walked casually through the battlefield of confusion as his comrades attempted to catch Black Hayate. Left and right, he saw his soldiers dive for the dog with their arms out, but fail in the end when Black Hayate would either jump out of their hands, or walk out of the way. The puppy stuck his tongue out at everyone and wagged his tail. Roy simply smirked at the mayhem and continued walking.

With his hands in his pockets, Roy Mustang strode through the streets smirking at all the women on his way, and holding his head up high. He turned the corner down one of the streets, and without warning collided with Fuery. Both of them fell backwards and hit the floor hard. Mustang rubbed his forehead and Fuery immediately stood up holding a hand out towards his Colonel.

"So sorry sir. I'll get back to work." Fuery said quickly and pulled up the Colonel.

"What were you doing out here?" Roy questioned still rubbing his forehead.

Fuery saluted Mustang. "I was sent out for a quick mission and"

"That's fine." Roy cut him off. "Just report back to headquarters." Fuery nodded his head and raced off the other direction.

Once he reached the pen pal headquarters, the slowly stepped in shoving open the door. He trudged into the room unsteadily with his hand still on his forehead. Without looking, the woman behind the desk handed him a letter saying "Farm." Roy stretched out his arm and took it.

He walked out of the room still in pain and headed back to work. On the streets, he felt less confident and frowned at everyone he saw because of his major headache. He took a deep breath and paced himself into his office. Roy slid into his chair, leaned into it, and placed his feet his feet on the desk. He stared upward and saw five heads staring at him. Havoc poked his forehead and Roy howled in pain.

"That's quite a bruise you have there sir." Havoc declared. Falman and Breda nodded their heads agreeing. Fuery ran out of the room and quickly returned with a bag of ice. Hawkeye held her dog in her arms and stepped back while Fuery gently lowered the ice onto Mustangs' head.

"Sir, we couldn't find where my dog was digging, or exactly what he buried. We're free to assume that it wasn't important and the chase to catch him was a waste of time." Lieutenant Hawkeye looked down at him.

Roy sat up in his chair. He looked into Rizas' golden eyes and smiled saying, "That's fine." He turned his head to face the rest of his subordinates and looked into every one of their faces. "Okay everyone. Get back to work." Roy commanded. The soldiers saluted and went back to whatever they were doing before chasing the dog. Roy slid his pen into the envelope and tore it open. He pulled out the letter and read the confinements of the envelope.

"Dear Farm, My nickname is not strange. It resembles something, as must your nickname. Where did you come up with your nickname? In my personal opinion, I think by your letters you think that I'm the criminal type. I actually try to stop criminals so don't get the wrong idea. As for my dog, he is still a pup. Onyx eyes; very interesting. My eyes are said to be golden though I just see brown orbs. Do you own any pets? Do you have any hobbies? I enjoy hearing from you, from your pen pal, Rhino."

Roy smirked at the words 'criminal type.' Somehow this Rhino person had figured out where he and Hughes were getting at. Roy stopped at the words 'golden eyes.' He remembered looking into Hawkeye's golden eyes not too long ago. 'This person might be quite the looker.' He thought to himself and raised his eyebrows. Roy pulled out a sheet of paper and shoved the letter from Rhino where it belonged.

He quietly whistled to Black Hayate who was sleeping by Hawkeyes' feet. The dog raised his ears and closely listened to the whistling. He stood up and leaped towards the Colonel. Roy showed him the envelope and lowered his head telling the dog to burry the letter somewhere no one will find it. Black Hayate snatched the envelope out of Mustangs' hands and raced off to who knows where.

Mustang picked up his pen and stroked the paper. "Dear Rhino." Roy felt a surge of pain in his head and held the ice tighter towards his bruise. "My nickname too resembles something that I quickly made up. I don't live on a farm or anything. That's very good that you try to stop criminals. Are you some kind of a police? I too wish to keep the city safe and am supposed to do a lot more than I'm asked to do. That's good that your dog is a puppy. Be sure to train him well. As for me, I don't have any pets, and I don't intend on getting one any time soon. By your eye color, you sound like you're absolutely beautiful. My hobbies are sitting back and sleeping. What do you do for fun? I wish I could write more, but I can feel my fellow workers glaring at me. Farewell for now, signed Farm." Roy folded the letter and wrote largely 'To Rhino from Farm' on the front of the envelope. Roy sealed it and shoved it into his coat pocket.

Black Hayate returned with dirt on his fur and curled up next to Roys' leg proud of his work. Roy reached down and brushed off some of the brown spots on the dog. Roy pulled out a dog treat from inside one of his drawers and rewarded Black Hayate. Roy then stood up and walked towards the restrooms to go examine his bruise.

* * *

After work:

"Sir, are you feeling okay." Riza asked Roy who now had bandages streaked across his forehead. Roy smirked at her and held up his ice bag. Riza rolled her eyes and bent down as Black Hayate leaped into her arms.

"Well sir, I'd better get going now." She smiled.

"Allow me to walk you home." The Colonel offered. "It'll help take my mind off the pain." Riza nodded her head and motioned for him to follow her.

Together, they walked down the streets simply talking about how nice the weather was today. They passed by the pen pal headquarters, and both of their heads jerked towards it. The stopped and stared at the building with the urge to walk in. Black Hayate barked loudly and Riza awoke from her trance and continued walking towards her house. Roy followed her still eyeing the building.

Soon after, they reached her house. Riza bowed her head respectfully and grinned at his onyx eyes smiling back at her. 'I wonder if Farm is as sweet as the Colonel.' Riza thought to herself shutting the door behind her.

* * *

The next day:

Riza woke up the next morning and quickly got ready in an eager mood to see if Farm wrote back. She grabbed and reviewed the past few letters from her pen pal before shoving them into one envelope and then into her pocket.

Riza and Black Hayate raced over to the pen pal headquarters and pushed open the door. The old woman behind the desk yawned, "Good morning Rhino. You and Farm stop in so many times, I've learned your names already." She smiled at Riza.

"So do I have a letter?" Riza asked cautiously. The old woman nodded her head and reached into her box labeled 'Farm and Rhino.' She handed out the envelope and Black Hayate jumped high and grabbed it. Riza pulled the envelope out of his mouth and thanked the old woman.

Riza and Black Hayate walked out of the building and together marched into military headquarters. Riza reached into her pockets and pulled out the past letters in her one envelope. She aimed for the trash can and threw it continuing her walk towards the office. Black Hayate caught the envelope in mid air without her seeing it and ran off to burry it.

Riza looked around the office. It was completely empty. She'd gotten there a little too early. She opened her new envelope and read the letter. She laughed slightly. He assumed that she thought he lived on a farm. Riza tore a sheet of paper out from one of her notebooks and began to write.

"Dear Farm, You've got quite a sense of humor. I'm not a police. I simply feel the need to protect others, but I do carry a gun like most crime fighters do. I see we share another thing in common: the love for keeping the city safe. My dog is excellently trained. I taught him mostly everything he knows. The people around me love to play with him constantly. I'm quite amused by your comment that you think I'm attractive. In reality, I feel looks aren't important. I've learned from my childhood that people would accept me for who I was, not what I looked like. For fun, I play with my dog, and enjoy helping out a good friend of mine achieve his goals in life. Laziness is the exact opposite of me. What were you like as a child? I hope to hear from you again soon! From Rhino" Riza once again prepared the letter for sending. Fuery then walked in holding Black Hayate in his arms.

"Lieutenant, your dog was burring something again. I can tell from the dirt on his fur." Fuery declared placing Black Hayate on the floor. Riza nodded her head. "I have a quick favor to ask of you. Would you deliver another message for me?" she asked politely.

Fuery smiled and took the envelope from Rizas' hands, marching out proudly. She motioned for Black Hayate and whispered "Get rid of this." She handed him the recent letter that Farm sent her. Black Hayate wagged his tail and happily and ran off with the letter in his mouth.

Black Hayate reached a tree not to far from the building and began digging deeply. Paw after paw, he clawed into the earth and left a mound of dirt beside his hole. Black Hayate dropped the letter deep inside the earth with a few other papers inside it. Quickly, he kicked the dirt back into the ground and pounced on the buried hole. Casually, he wagged his tail and stuck his tongue out and strode off proudly back into the building.

* * *

**Okay. I was having so much fun wring this chapter I lost track of where to stop ^-^" I already made up an adorable part for the story…… but I can't give any hints though I want to. It's going to be sweet. =) You just have to keep reading my story I suppose lol.**

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought of chapter 3! Seriously, I really enjoy hearing what you have to say!!! =D**

**-Nezume-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. This is chapter 4!!!! Oh noes! School is coming… and so are my chapters! =D As I do in all of my stories, I thank everyone who reviewed my story/favorite/alerted!!! I'm so incredibly lucky to know that people enjoy this!!!!**

**Firing Rockets on Dragons**

**Dark-Lady-Hel**

**Nahme**

**Wolfbord007**

**Ramenwriter15**

**Athena's Heart**

**Deniece**

**JgirlJfan03**

**Buffybest**

**VampireXcatXalchemist**

**I've been reading a TON of royai fics lately and they were definitely good. So I hope mine goes just as well or better! Please enjoy it!**

**-Nezume-chan**

* * *

Black Hayate finished jumping on the dirt. He naturally strode across the court yard and up the many stairs towards the office of his master.

Roy Mustang hummed a tune down the hallways with his hands in his pockets and felt something brush against him. Black Hayate darted past the Colonel with his tongue sticking out as usual and wagging his tail. Roy whistled and Black Hayate froze immediately turning his head. He eyed the colonel and rushed over to him. Roy bent down and pet the dogs' head.

"I need one more favor. I have these envelopes from previous letters and I need you to get rid of them. I really don't want to burn them because then I'll never be able to see them again, but if _you_ get rid of these, I know their not destroyed." Roy smirked at him and pulled out a few envelopes. Black Hayate tilted his head and stared at the Colonels' face in confusion.

Roy rolled his eyes. "I'll give you a treat if you…" Black Hayate barked at the word treat and snatched the envelopes from Roys' hands. He zoomed the direction from which he came from and Roy stood up and made his way to the office cautiously.

Once in the office he sighed deeply. Only Hawkeye was in the room.  
"Good morning sir." Hawkeye greeted. She looked up at him and stared at the bandages wrapped around his forehead. "Why so cautious this morning? You seem tense." She commented.

Roy smiled. "I just have the weirdest feeling that someone might jump out any second and hit me in the head again."

Riza giggled. "Would you like some ice sir?" Roy nodded his head and Riza stepped out of the office. Just as she did, Black Hayate raced past her and into the office panting. His fur was no longer black and seemed to be brown. Riza placed her hand on her forehead and walked off. Black Hayate sat near Roys' feet and was rewarded.

Moments later, Havoc walked in holding a stack of papers. He nearly dropped them noticing the Colonel sitting comfortably.

"S-sir! You're here early!" Havoc stuttered surprised. Mustang simply nodded his head. "Did the Lieutenant get a new dog?" Havoc asked staring at the brown mutt next to the Colonel.

"No. Will you give him a bath though? If you couldn't even recognize the Lieutenants' dog, then we have a major issue." Roy declared. Havoc rolled his eyes, set his paperwork down, and lifted the dog soon leaving the office.

Not long after, Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Hawkeye came into the office. They worked like ants and kept themselves busy. Everyone except for Mustang. Roy had better things to do besides paperwork all day.

'Papers.' He thought. 'They just keep coming, every single day more papers. Sort of like my letters.' The colonel laughed to himself. 'That Rhino person is crazy. Wait… letters. Oh great! I forgot to stop and pick up my letter this morning if Rhino even sent one!' Roy smacked his forehead. 'Everyone is working though. If anyone, Riza would be furious if I left without doing my work. I need an excuse.' Roy glared down at the table in deep thought.

"I think the Colonel's going to explode. I've never seen him so concentrated on thinking before." Breda whispered to Falman.

Roy stood up and everyone quickly looked at him. "I require some alone time." Roy announced and stepped out of the room with a newspaper in his hands. Roy shut the door behind him. He could hear the laughter of his fellow soldiers in the room, but he was too focused on his goal to care.

Roy tossed the newspaper in the trash and headed outside. Roy walked down the streets with his hand on his forehead the whole way to the pen-pal headquarters. He slowly pushed open the door and stepped in. The room had a couple people here and there, but otherwise, it was empty inside.

The old woman behind the desk glanced up at him and reached down into a box. "Take it. It came by about two hours ago." She handed the envelope to Roy marked, 'Farm from Rhino.' Roy bowed respectfully and frowned; the pain from his headache was killing him.

Roy returned to his military headquarters. He stepped in his office and rolled his eyes.

"Roy! Glad to see you." Hughes greeted.

Havoc walked in soaked a second later. Black Hayate barked in Havocs' arms. He was now a shiny back and white; now recognizable.

"Havoc, go find some dry clothes. Breda, Falman; help him out." Roy ordered. They saluted him and stepped out of the room. Fuery stepped out as well with papers in his hands. Hawkeye picked up Black Hayate saying, "I'll be back sir. Havoc lost his collar." All that remain were Roy and Hughes.

"Is that a letter I see behind your back?" Hughes playfully laughed. He reached behind Mustang and snatched the letter. "I see you haven't given up on this Rhino person yet." He laughed. Mustang took the letter back and quickly opened it. He read the letter aloud.

"Dear Farm, You've got quite a sense of humor. I'm not a police. I simply feel the need to protect others, but I do carry a gun like most crime fighters do. I see we share another thing in common: the love for keeping the city safe. My dog is excellently trained. I taught him mostly everything he knows. The people around me love to play with him constantly. I'm quite amused by your comment that you think I'm attractive. In reality, I feel looks aren't important. I've learned from my childhood that people would accept me for who I was, not what I looked like. For fun, I play with my dog, and enjoy helping out a good friend of mine achieve his goals in life. Laziness is the exact opposite of me. What were you like as a child? I hope to hear from you again soon! From Rhino"

"You thought that the criminal Rhino person was attractive?" Hughes glared at Mustang who blushed slightly.

"I've never seen them before. I just said that they must look good because of their eye color." He glared at Hughes. Roy pulled out a sheet of paper and sat down at his desk. Hughes leaned his head on Mustangs' shoulder.

"Now what's the famous flame alchemist going write this time." He said to Mustang.

Roy scribbled on the paper to make sure the pen was working. He pressed the pen against the paper.

"Dear Rhino," he wrote. "Not a police? Me neither. My status is much high than that of a police. I'm surprised that you carry a gun. You said you were a female correct? Does your dog do any tricks? My friend has a dog that's well trained also. It obeys orders; even the most ridiculous ones. I feel, you must look how you feel. If you dress maturely, then surely others will respect you maturely." Roy thought of Edward the fullmetal alchemist and quickly wrote in "most of the time." He continued writing. "I see you are a hard worker and appear to be loyal. As a child I grew up with a large dream in mind. I studied hard and got somewhere along the lines of where I wanted to be now. What was your childhood like? Reply soon, From Farm."

Hughes smirked as Roy stuffed the letter in his envelope. "Your letter reminded me of Edward; the only person with no respect what so ever for…. 'Gasp' The Elric Brothers! Hughes stood up strait and jogged to the door yelling, "We'll talk later Mustang!"

Riza stepped in with Black Hayate followed by Fuery, Havoc, Breda, and Falman.

"Sir, where did Lieutenant Colonel Hughes run off to? The Elric brothers are here saying they were supposed to meet him at the train station twenty minutes ago." Fuery asked.

"He'll realize eventually that the Elrics are here and not at the train station." Roy answered. His eyes widened when it hit him; the Elric brothers are here.

The door slammed open and in came Edward and Alphonse Elric.

"Have you seen Hughes?" Ed asked the Colonel. Mustang walked over to Ed and placed his hand on Edwards' shoulder leading him outside of the office.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes went looking for you at the train station. I'm guessing the job of picking you two up was of little importance if he was here doing nothing." Roy said calmly. Ed opened his mouth and started screaming his usual drabble of calling him short and the fact that Mustang used little in his sentence. Mustang rubbed his forehead; Ed was making his head feel unusual pain.

"Fullmetal. For making me suffer from more of my headache, I order you to deliver this letter to the given address." Roy told Ed who simply glared at him. "Why should I?"

Roy rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I'll tell Hughes you're interested in seeing his daughter's baby pictures. I'm sure that'll keep you busy for a few weeks."

Ed sneered and snatched the letter from Mustangs' hands. "C'mon Al. We need to get going." He called into the office. Alphonse walked out and followed Ed.

Roy stepped back into the office and ordered everyone to get back to work. Havoc burst out laughing and soon followed the rest. Roy frowned and sat down slowly in his desk. His head felt like someone was yelling at him with a mega phone. Could this bruise really be that serious?

"Sir you don't look too good." Riza stepped over to his side. "I recommend you go home and rest. Then come back tomorrow and we'll see if you feel better." She said to the Colonel with her hand on his head. "Any objections?" she asked ever one else. They shook their heads. The Colonel nodded his head and stepped out of the office followed by Black Hayate.

"Get rid of this, and I'll bring you steak tomorrow." Roy whispered to Black Hayate. The dog barked and like he always did, he ran off to burry his treasure for the reward.

* * *

After work, Riza stopped by the pen pal headquarters.

"I'm not assuming my pen pal has written yet, but have they?" Riza asked hesitantly to the old woman behind the desk. She smiled and pulled out an envelope from a box.

Riza felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'am, but your dog is sniffing my leg and I was wondering…"

"Hughes? What are you doing here?" Riza asked.

"Oh, I thought I recognized your dog Hawkeye." Hughes laughed. "I have a pen pal nicknamed Red Holly. What's that letter your holding?" he asked.

**

* * *

Hmmm… Riza wasn't really in that Chapter much. Next chapter I'll for sure put her in more. After all, I _did_ leave you hanging there. I'll try and really work on the story from now on. I have 3 weeks to finish it up (cause then I have school XP) and a lot more than 3 chapters to work on =) for chapter 5, I intend to make it longer than I did with this one!!! =D Tell me what you thought of chapter 4 please! Anything you liked, or really didn't like, I'd love to hear. What doesn't kill my story will only make it stronger.**

**-Nezume-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha! This is chapter 5!!!! Sorry. It would've come sooner, but I went on vacation. I promised to make this one long (but I'm not sure how much long is) I also promised to do this on Monday, so this has taken me most of the day to think of ideas for this chapter. As I've been doing in the last chapters, I thank those who reviewed/favorited/alerted my story!!! Thanks a bunch to you all!!!!!**

**JgirlJfan03**

**Deniece**

**Firing rockets on Dragons**

**Ramenwriter15**

**Athena's Heart**

**LinnLovedragon**

**Thesilvergoddess**

**XxChappiLovexX**

**Wolfborg007**

**Zukosfirstgirlfriend**

**Yay!!! Enjoy the story now!!!!**

**-Nezume-chan**

* * *

(Short Recap: Riza ran into Hughes at the pen-pal headquarters. He asked her what the letter she was holding was and then came the cliff hanger [sorry about that ''^-^)

"What's that letter you're holding?" Hughes asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Riza said tucking the envelope in her pocket. Black Hayate wagged his tail.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Well if you're here, you MUST have a pen pal! Here, I'll tell you all about mine, and then maybe you can tell me about yours." Hughes playfully said. "My pen pal is named Red Holly. She's a teenager that mails her letters here. She's a blonde auto mail mechanic who always mentions a shrimp with a red coat and one auto mail arm and one auto mail leg in her letter and…" Hughes paused for a moment and glared at the floor.

"That sounds familiar." Riza smirked at his defeated look. Hughes nodded his head and dropped off his letter still staring at the ground. He looked up at Riza and laughed. "That girl from Reseimbol is my pen pal! I knew she sounded like someone I've met before! That makes it so much easier so we can drop the nick names and I can send her pictures of my little Elisia."

Hughes smirked and took one step forward before asking, "Hey, you never did tell me anything about your pen pal."

Riza sighed and pulled out her letter. "I was going to reply tomorrow at work, but since you insist on knowing my pen pal, I might as well open the letter today. Slowly her hand stretched out the envelope towards Hughes. Hughes glanced at it and saw the scribbled name 'Rhino' written on it. Hughes' eyes widened and he smirked. "Never mind. It's perfectly fine Lieutenant. I was just joking. Well look at the time. I bet Gracia made dinner by now. I'll see you tomorrow!" He laughed and ran off before Riza could hand him the letter.

'Hughes is acting strangely. But he's always been that way. Then again, I really don't want to find out my pen pal. Seeing the expression on his face when he found out who she was, ruined the magic in keeping you a secret. But this farm person could be someone that I could be compatible with… what am I thinking!' Riza thought to herself.

Black Hayate barked waking her up from her thoughts.

"I bet the colonel knows something about Hughes' behavior. Shall we go and see?" she asked her dog. Black Hayate barked once more and raced over to the door of the pen pal headquarters.

* * *

Together, she and Black Hayate strolled down the streets towards the Colonels' home. On the way, she picked up some headache pills and a bag of ice.

Riza knocked at the Colonels' door. "Sir, its Lieutenant Hawkeye. I came to see how you were doing." She called out from behind the door." She heard footsteps make their way slowly towards the door. The knob turned and the wooden door creaked open. Roy smiled sleepily at Riza. He had his hand on his bruise and was still wearing his military uniform.

"Thank you for stopping bye Lieutenant. Who knew Fuery had a rock for a head." He joked. Roy led Riza towards the kitchen where he pulled out a fresh steak from the stove and intentionally tossed it on the floor. Black Hayate zoomed after the meat and ran off with it in his mouth.

"Sir, can I ask you a quick question?" Riza asked while opening the bottle of headache pills. Roy nodded his head and poured out two cups of tea.

"Is there something wrong with Hughes? He ran off today when I picked up my letter." Riza told him.

"There's always something wrong with Hughes. He spends most of his time bragging about that kid of his." Roy said handing her a cup. Riza took a sip of the tea and set it down on the table. She handed him two pills and walked off towards Black Hayate in the living room. Roy hesitantly popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them whole. He took a large gulp of tea and walked over to the living room where Riza and her dog were. He took a seat on the couch next to Riza. She pulled out a bag of ice and handed it to him. Roy set the ice on his bruise and leaned his head back against the couch slowly shutting his eyes.

Riza watched as Black Hayate tore the meat apart. She heard snoring next to her and sure enough, Mustang was asleep. His head tilted and lost balance falling on Rizas' shoulder. She blushed slightly, but left his head there. Riza pulled out the envelope from her pocket and reached for a pen in her coat. She tore open the envelope and began reading.

"Dear Rhino, Not a police? Me neither. My status is much high than that of a police. I'm surprised that you carry a gun. You said you were a female correct? Does your dog do any tricks? My friend has a dog that's well trained also. It obeys orders; even the most ridiculous ones. I feel you must look how you feel. If you dress maturely, then surely others will respect you maturely most of the time. I see you are a hard worker and appear to be loyal. As a child I grew up with a large dream in mind. I studied hard and got somewhere along the lines of where I wanted to be now. What was your childhood like? Reply soon, From Farm."

Riza looked around the room for some paper. She spotted a few white sheets out of place. It's amazing how his home resembled his office. Riza whistled to Black Hayate, not wanting to wake the Colonel. She pointed at the sheets of paper, and immediately her dog had the papers in his mouth and dropped them off at her side. Riza nodded her head at her dog and clicked her pen. She reached out for a sheet of paper and began writing.

*"Dear Farm. I believe I too am high ranked than that of a police. I always carry a gun with me. It's just natural for an officer to carry one wherever they go. Yes, I'm a female. I do believe you said you were male right? My dog does many tricks. I suggest you get one. He can shake his paws, roll over, sit down, play dead, and much more. I'm glad your friend has an obedient dog. What kinds of things do you make it do? Looks are nothing. I dress maturely every day, but I have to be strict in order to earn respect from everyone else. You have to prove yourself to them, not just dress nicely. Thank you for the compliment on my hard working and loyalty. If only you could tell my boss to be more of a hard worker, but then again you did admit you're lazy. May I ask what your childhood dream was? My childhood was not very good. I'd really not like to talk about it. Although, I did meet my present day boss years ago. I enjoy talking to you Farm. From your pen pal Rhino."

Riza picked up an envelope from his messy floor that was conveniently lying there. She shoved it in and sealed the envelope then putting in her pocket. Roy leaned closer to Riza still asleep. Riza extended her index finger and attempted to push him off of her shoulder. He simply leaned back against her.

Riza sighed. "Sir, do you remember that paperwork from two weeks ago? It's due in five minutes." Roys eyes shot open and quickly realized that he was leaning on his Lieutenant. Roy backed away immediately and apologized for his behavior.

"It's fine sir. Well. I'd better get going now. I'll see you tomorrow at work. Get plenty of sleep." Riza told him. Roy smiled at watched Riza and her dog leave his home.

Riza of course stopped by the pen pal place to drop off her letter, and made her way home.

* * *

The next morning:

Riza arrived at work early. She tossed her old letter from the day before into the trash can and made her way to the office. Black Hayate growled at the dreaded can. He jumped high but could not reach the top of the can. Black Hayate took a few steps backwards and head butted the can down. He shook off the slight pain in his head and scooped up the crumpled envelope from the trash heap. He then did his usual duty of burring it.

"Good morning Fuery. You're here early." Riza smiled at Fuery.

"I'm always here early. I've got lots of paperwork to do and if I finish early then maybe the Colonel will let me have the rest of the day off." He said with a hint of hope in his voice. "Well, I need to pick up my paper work. You didn't bring your dog today?" he asked. Riza looked around. Sure enough Black Hayate was missing from her side. Riza rolled her eyes.

"No, it's fine. I'll go find him on my way to pick up my work." Fuery smiled sweetly and walked off. Riza sighed. She had her own stack of papers to do as well. She walked over to the window and saw Fuery pick up her dog that lay on top of freshly buried dirt. Soon after she heard barking and saw her little black and white pup at her side. Fuery saluted her and walked off.

Moments later, Riza was working hard and focused when she heard a loud CRASH coming from the hallway. Her pen scratched the paper leaving a long black line through it as she leaped out of her chair and into the hallway. Papers were gently falling down to the floor. She watched each one land on the two men in the hallway.

"I'm so sorry sir! Curse me! Why do I always run into you?" Fuery slapped his own face. He extended his hand and pulled up the Colonel.

"I don't think you're going to get the rest of the day off after this one." Riza chuckled. Roy's painful expression silenced her. Roy had marks on his head showing imprints of Fuerys' glasses. His head dripped from the corner of where the glasses had smashed into him.

"Sir, you're bleeding!" Havoc burst in out of no where. He wiped the red liquid off of his Colonels' face with his hand. "You know what, I'll just bring some bandages." He laughed slightly and ran off. "I'll go bring you some ice." Riza sighed and left too. Roy glared at Fuery. Fuery raised his eyebrows pointed to the door running off along with the rest of his team.

Roy stomped into the office and threw himself into his chair. He closed his eyes from his pounding headache and tugged an envelope out from his pocket labeled "Farm from Rhino." This day couldn't get any worse. Could it?

"Hey Roy! Havoc told me Fuery knocked you in the head again!" It just got worse.

Roy opened his eyes to see his friend standing in front of him.

"Guess what! Well you don't have to guess. After all, I wouldn't want that head of yours to get hurt thinking! I'm going to send my pen pal pictures of MY Elisia!" he chuckled showing him pictures of his daughter on a tricycle. Roys' eyes widened.

"Don't tell me _you're_ my pen pal Rhino! Please say no!" Roy pleaded.

"Sorry but no. Didn't your letters say that your pen pal was a _girl_? I'm no girl Mustang and if you think I am then you must've hit your head harder than you think." Maes laughed.

"Speaking of letter, have you picked yours up lately?" Hughes asked Mustang who nodded his head.

"Why are you so interested in my letter anyways?" Roy asked Hughes curiously.

"No reason!" he quickly answered. Roy glared at his friend and tore open the envelope in his hand. He quickly read it. *(A/N: If you can't seem to remember what the letter said, please scroll up to read it. just look for the star *) Roy pulled out a pencil and a clean sheet of paper and began writing.

"What are you going to write this time Mustang?" he asked and placed his head next to Roys' shoulder. Roy rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"Dear Rhino, What's your ranking? I too carry a gun at all times."

"No you don't. You don't have one on you right now." Hughes smart mouthed.

"Quit interrupting! I have a bad enough headache without you pestering me!" he growled. By this time, Hughes would've left by now, but for some reason, Maes brushed off the comment and let Mustang work.

"Scratch that." He wrote. "I have a _weapon_ with me at all times. Of course I am a male though not to say that there's anything wrong with gender. I have no need for pets. I treat my friends' dog as if it were my own. I can't exactly tell you what I've told the dog to do because if my friend walks in, she'd probably shoot me without hesitation. People respect me anyways because of my ranking. If they don't respect me, then I can 'fire' them."

Roy shot a quick glare at Hughes who laughed, "You wouldn't do that to me… would you?" Roy smirked and continued writing. Yes I do admit that I'm lazy, but maybe I _could_ perhaps teach your boss a thing or two. Sorry. My childhood dream is personal just as your childhood was although mine led me to the dreaded war in Ishbal, but that's a completely different story. I see we share another thing in common Rhino. I met my subordinate as a child also. She owns the dog that I've been mentioning in fact. You should really get to know her sometime. I have a massive headache right now so sorry if my handwriting is a bit sloppy. Signed Farm. P.S. Please reply soon!" Roy folded his paper and sealed the envelope just as Black Hayate happily walked in right on cue. He tossed the other envelope on the floor to be picked up by the dog that once again ran off without complaint. Hughes had his hands on his mouth and was trying to keep from laughing with excitement.

"Hughes, since you've annoyed me so much, will you…"

"Sure, I'll deliver your letter for you Roy!" Maes laughed happily with a devious look on his face. Roy noticed the evil in his eyes and smirked.

"I was actually going to ask you leave, and my idea is sounding better than yours. Go get Havoc for me and fetch me some water while you're at it." Roy ordered.

"You always have to ruin my fun don't you Mustang." Maes frowned and walked out of the room in disappointment.

Riza stepped into the office. She dropped the bag of ice on his desk and pulled out her handkerchief from the inside of her coat. She lowered her arm and carefully wiped the red liquid that continued to drip down his head. She cleaned his face and tilted his head towards the light for a better view. He onyx eyes glinted in the light. Riza stared into them. She quickly awoke from her daydreaming and tossed her handkerchief into the trash can.

Havoc stepped in and handed Riza two kinds bandages. She peeled off the plastic on one of the brown band-aids and stuck it onto his cut. With the other set of bandages, she wrapped the white cloth around his head. She smirked at her work.

"There. All better now sir." She stepped away from him.

Roy smiled. "Thank you Lieutenant. By the way, where's Fuery?"

"He's probably hiding in the restrooms afraid that you're going to fry him. I'll tell Breda to look for him when he gets here." Havoc answered. Riza looked around the room and sighed. Black Hayate just kept disappearing when she had her back turned and somehow reappeared when she would begin to work again. Riza walked out of the room and pulled out her gun. Falman took two steps in just to hear,

"Make sure she doesn't shoot her dog." Roy ordered. Falman shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room.

"Havoc, will you take this envelope to…"  
"Yeah I know sir." Havoc rolled his eyes. "I'll be your stupid messenger until you realize you should stop these silly love letters to some unknown chick or dare I say guy." Havoc snatched the envelope from Mustangs' hands and walked out of the room. Breda then stepped into the room. Mustang opened his mouth, but Breda cut him off.

"Don't worry. Falman told me to go find Fuery and that you want to be alone right now. I just wanted to make sure that no one was in the office when you were alone sir." He said and marched out of the room. Roy folded his hands and scooted his chair over to the window. He watched as Havoc left un-noticed with his letter safely hidden from Hughes who eyed the window and held up pictures of his daughter for Mustang to see on the higher levels of the military h.q. Roy looked out into the open and found his Lieutenant with her dog in her arms. His eyes met hers. Roy leaned back fell over in his chair. How on earth could she have seen him that far just looking at her? Curse those Hawk-eyes of hers.

**

* * *

T'was chapter 5!!!!!Yes, Maes knows now. Please tell me what you thought of it. Maybe you hated it so much, or you loved it lots! (Also, Riza and Roy HAVE to meet each other sometime realizing the truth O_o [in which I already planned that out]) So when do you think they should meet?)**

**Well thanks 4 reading my chapter 5!!! Chapter 6 coming uh… whenever I have time.**

**-Nezume-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. I have accumulated SO many reviews!!!! (I should have updated sooner) I'm REALLY SORRY!!!!!!! I started school, so I have barely enough time to write my chapter and not to mention, my classes are frying my brain. This chapter came out WAY later then I intended it to. Again, so sorry. Thank you so much to all my reviewers!!! I love you guys so much!! So as I will do in all my stories, I thank those who reviewed/favorited/fav author/ alerted my story (or me in this case =D): (oh and sorry if your user name is not there (I had so many it's hard to keep track)**

**Firing Rockets on dragons, Romani-chan, Mlle Elizabeth, Emma Mustang, No Name Jane, JgirlJfan03 =), Athena's Heart, thesilvergoddess, Linn Lovedragon, little miss clueless, ghost hp, ramenwriter15, bychuu, katsukun, intothedarkness101, SapphyreBird, coolcat103, Deniece, Not so l33t, BlackBrightField2007, hello9245, Nahmae, sparky04, and Vampy Proxy.**

**Wow!!! That was seriously a lot!!!!! (Faints obviously) This chapter should be pretty long because I stuffed 2 in one. So I will be sure to please you all with chapter 6 (I hope) enjoy it!!!**

**-Nezume-chan**

* * *

Short Recap:

Mustang wrecked into Fuery… again, and cut his head. Havoc left with Mustang's letter without Hughes seeing him. Hughes knows ALL, and Black Hayate keeps running off.

* * *

Riza looked up and spotted Roy staring at her from the window at one of the higher levels of the building. She smirked seeing her Colonel fall backwards in his chair. Riza looked down at her arms where her dog was squirming around. Riza became serious.

"Black Hayate; if you keep up this behavior of disappearing, tomorrow I'll have you on a leash." She said in a stern tone. Her dog obediently stopped moving and remained calm in her arms. Just then, Falman approached her.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel Mustang ordered me to make sure that you don't shoot your dog." He saluted her. Riza nodded her head and began walking back inside.

Riza slowly stepped into the office. She spotted ashes on the floor and a few shards of burnt wood left over. Breda and Fuery were on their knees scrubbing the now black floor; Roy was no where to be seen. Riza sighed heavily and stepped over the mess and towards her desk. She looked down at its emptiness.

Maes walked into the room. "Roy I demand to know… where's Roy?" he asked looking around the room. Riza ignored him and looked down at the men working on the floor. "Would anyone happen know where Lieutenant Havoc is?" Riza questioned. Fuery shrugged his shoulders and continued scrubbing. Riza glared at Breda.

"Don't look at me! I was ordered to clean up the Colonel's mess, not babysit." Breda whined.

Hughes snapped his fingers. "I've got it! That sneaky friend of mine things he can pull a fast one on me. I'll show him." he called out and marched out of the room.

"Why do I always find myself with nothing better to do than to write some letter to some stranger I've never met?" Riza questioned herself.

(Downstairs)

"Ah-HA!!! I knew that your disappearance had something to do with Mustang!" Maes laughed psychotically while holding Havoc by the collar.

Havoc chewed on a cigarette. "Sir, I think you've finally lost it." Havoc said calmly. "Maybe it would be better if you found yourself a new hobby; maybe less interfering with the Colonel's life, or knitting, or even something else. Just not grabbing people's collars and assuming I'm doing anything for Mustang." Havoc suggested. Maes put him down on the ground and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe you're right. I guess I am being a little harsh on him. But then again, I made myself a mission to do involving some papers, and two people, and I will NOT leave until I have succeeded." Hughes smiled proudly and walked off confidentially.

Havoc turned around and found Mustang sitting behind him on the stairs with ashes all over his pants.

"Did you deliver the letter?" he muttered to Havoc without looking up.

"Yes sir. I also think that Hughes has something to do with your letters."

"Me two, but I haven't got the foggiest idea what it is."

"Sir, Hughes was looking for you." A feminine voice interrupted behind Roy. I sent Falman out to help clean up your mess and pick up any paperwork needed. Everyone is hard at work, and as for me, I'm taking a short lunch break." Riza saluted them, and walked off.

"Maybe we should all take a break." Mustang mumbled.

(Down the street)

Riza walked out off of military grounds and onto the street. Little did she know, she was being followed.

Riza continued walking. She could hear faint sounds of footsteps, but a lot of people were on the sidewalks, so she didn't mind. Riza glanced behind her. A shadow raced behind a building. She continued walking; now reaching for her weapon. Riza quickly turned around with her gun in shooting position, just to find that no one was there. Cautiously, she turned back around and walked extra quietly to hear the footsteps behind her. Riza reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small make-up mirror. She opened it and noticed the shine of the reflection of the mirror, as the sun bounced off of two sets of glass. Riza slowly put away her mirror, pulled out her hand gun, and fired shots without warning.

"Whoa! You really do have Hawkeyes!" A cheery yet scared voice called from behind her. Riza turned around to face Hughes. "Well, it looks like I'm going to need some new glasses. Boy, if it weren't for these shielding my eyes, I would've been a goner!" he laughed taking off his shattered glasses. Riza lowered her gun and apologized.

"What were you doing following me?" she questioned while walking alongside Hughes.

Maes stayed quiet and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, I was actually hoping that you would be going to that pen pal place. You see, I want to find out if my pen pal has gotten my pictures of Elisia yet. I could show you a few if you"

"No thank you." Riza cut in.

"So… do you ever plan to find out _who _your pen pal is?" Hughes asked curiously.

Riza stopped walking. "We're here." She announced. Riza turned and stepped into the pen pal headquarters. Hughes mentally slapped himself and followed Riza.

"Would you happen to know if Farm delivered a letter yet?" Riza asked cautiously. The old woman smiled.

"It's funny how you and your pen pal get letters delivered Ms. Rhino. Oh, Mr. 'Super dad' I presume. Your pen pal also replied." The old woman behind the desk said reaching down into two boxes. She pulled out both letters and handed it to them. "Have a nice day you two!" she called out as Hughes and Hawkeye left the building.

As soon as they stepped out, Hughes tore open his envelope like a wild animal. Several pictures fell out.

"I guess your pen pal doesn't seem to like your daughter." Riza smirked jokingly. Hughes frowned and picked up the pictures. Within seconds, his face lit up.

"These aren't of MY Elisia! After all, no one could hate such an angel of a daughter I have. These are baby pictures of Edward Elric as a kid! Let's see. Now I MUST read my letter!" he shouted excitedly shoving the pictures of baby Ed in Riza's face. Hughes unfolded his letter and squinted. He'd forgotten that Riza had cracked his glasses. Hughes had his face in the letter and began attempting to read.

This was the perfect time for an escape. If only she knew alchemy, this would be so much easier. Riza carefully pocketed her envelope and moved one foot at a time away from Hughes. Once about ten feet away, she darted off and headed back to military headquarters.

She stopped at the entrance of her work to open her envelope. Black Hayate appeared out of nowhere and began jumping in the air trying to snatch it from her. Riza glared at her dog and obediently, he sat down and wagged his tail.

"Good boy. If only I could make the Colonel do that." Riza laughed to herself and pulled out a pocket knife to open her envelope. Once the paper within was out, Black Hayate had a chance to strike. He leaped high into the air and bit the envelope tearing it out of her hands soon taking off towards the trees.

"Come back here!" Riza called out chasing after her dog. Havoc was sitting down under the tree with a cigarette in his mouth trying to imagine what Armstrongs' family was like. The next thing he knew, a flash of black leaped into his lap and whined as footsteps approached him.

"Have a nice break Lieutenant?" Havoc asked. Riza rolled her eyes and smashed her letter inside her pocket before kneeling down to rip the envelope out of her dogs' powerful jaws. Black Hayate growled loudly and dug his nails into Havocs' leg for a better grip.

"Get him off me!" Havoc howled in pain. Riza let go of the envelope, pulled out her gun, and fired two shots in the air. It silenced everyone giving Riza the chance to take back the soggy envelope. She stood up and marched off inside without another word.

She walked into the office and inspected the room. Only the Colonel remained asleep in his new chair as the only one in the office. Hawkeye sighed in relief. She pulled out her crumpled letter and read it at her clean desk.

"Dear Rhino, What's your ranking? I too carry a gun at all times. Scratch that. I have a _weapon_ with me at all times. Of course I am a male though not to say that there's anything wrong with gender. I have no need for pets. I treat my friends' dog as if it were my own. I can't exactly tell you what I've told the dog to do because if my friend walks in, she'd probably shoot me without hesitation. People respect me anyways because of my ranking. If they don't respect me, then I can 'fire' them. Yes I do admit that I'm lazy, but maybe I _could_ perhaps teach your boss a thing or two. Sorry. My childhood dream is personal just as your childhood was although mine led me to the dreaded war in Ishbal, but that's a completely different story. I see we share another thing in common Rhino. I met my subordinate as a child also. She owns the dog that I've been mentioning in fact. You should really get to know her sometime. I have a massive headache right now so sorry if my handwriting is a bit sloppy. Signed Farm. P.S. Please reply soon!"

Riza looked at her empty desk. She stood up and tiptoed over to the Colonels' desk for a pen. He must have something conveniently there within the mess. Riza flipped over a sheet of paper to make sure it was empty. She noticed a black pen tucked behind the Colonels' ear. She placed her middle finger on her thumb and quickly flicked it off Mustangs' ear. The pen went flying in the air and out the window behind Roys' desk. Rizas' jaw dropped. How could she have not seen the window was open?

There was only one other writing utensil in sight. It was a chewed up pencil that lie on the floor. Frowning, she knew it was her only option for now. Riza hesitantly picked it up off of the floor and walked over with her paper towards her desk.

*"Dear Farm, it's against all things I stand by to tell you my ranking. Nothing at all is wrong with gender. Your friend sounds very strict. I'm sure that she wouldn't shoot you, especially when she has a dog. My dog gets frightened when I shoot because it knows that he did badly, or something is going on. By the way, I would gladly meet your subordinate/childhood friend. We might get along just as you and I have as pen pals I'm pretty sure that no one can teach my 'boss' not to be lazy. He's asleep right now and his desk is cluttered, but then again, this paper was conveniently there. You were in Ishbal? What did you do there? I was in Ishbal too. I'd like to get off the subject once you answer my question though. Bloody battle. I hope you feel better and put lots of ice on your head. Have a nice day Farm. From Rhino." Riza finished off her letter.

Riza looked around at Roys' desk searching for an envelope.

"Sir, would you happen to have an envelope in that cluttered mess of yours?" she asked politely. Roys' eyes shot open.

"Is something due? Did I not turn in my work on time?" he asked frantically searching for an envelope. Riza looked at him puzzled.

"Sir? I just need an envelope." Riza stated. Roy looked up at her with an envelope in his hand.

"Oh. Here's one." he chuckled. Riza rushed over and took it from him. She carefully folded her letter and inserted it into the envelope and with the chewed up pencil, she wrote 'Farm from Rhino' on it.

"Sir, have you seen Fuery by any chance?" she questioned him standing up.

"Sorry, I haven't. I guess it's just you and me here for now." He shrugged his shoulders. Roy glanced at the door noticing a head peak in.

"Sorry colonel." Fuery apologized. Riza shoved the envelope in his face.

"Please?" she asked quietly. Fuery hesitantly took the letter and walked right back out.

"Writing love-letters Lieutenant?" Roy asked from his desk.

Riza blushed. "No. Actually, it's"

"Hey guys! How are you two today! Roy, I need to speak with you in privacy." Hughes burst in. He waved his hand shooing Riza away. Riza stood up and rolled her eyes before stepping out of the office.

"So Roy. Listen, I'm going to get right down to what I came here for." He slammed his hands on the desk causing Roy to jolt upward.

"Your letter." He said.

"Why do you want my letter?" Mustang asked and turned to look out the window.

"No that's not it! I want to know who has been delivering your letter out. Obviously you're stuck here, and I'm curious to who's been your servant?" Hughes questioned and leaned in for an answer. Roy shrugged his shoulders still looking out the window.

Hughes looked out and spotted Havoc, Breda, and Falman taking a short break outside near the trees. Hughes smirked.

"Never mind. I've got my culprits. Leave it up to the man in charge of investigations department and he'll find out." Hughes mumbled. He folded his hands behind his back and marched out of the room.

Mustang laughed to himself. "Tomorrow I'll go pick up the letter myself. Maybe that'll throw Hughes off." He thought.  


* * *

The day ended sooner then anyone had expected. The sun set quickly and everyone was at home in the comfort of their houses. The night soon fell upon them and through their hectic day, everyone was at peace for a few hours. Little did anyone know; that tomorrow would bring even more chaos then the previous day. Their world was going to 'unfold.'

* * *

Roy Mustang woke up lazily and slumped out of bed. He scratched the back of his head and quickly threw on his military uniform. He yawned as he left out the door and had completely forgotten what he'd waken up this early for.

Mustang moved slowly down the streets and counted the houses he passed. "That's sure a funny looking house." He thought to himself walking a few feet past it. He stopped and walked backwards with his hands in his pockets looking at the odd house. Roy looked at his hand. Black ink was scribbled all over it. Roy moved his hand in circles attempting to read the strange markings on his skin.

"Don't forget to pick up letter b4 Hughes reaches it." Roy read. He looked at his arm and then to the building. A little light bulb flashed above his head as he quickly walked into the shop.

"My, my, you're here early." The old woman behind the desk smiled and sipped a cup of coffee. She adjusted her glasses and pulled out the letter labeled "Farm from Rhino."

"Here you go. Enjoy your day." She handed him the envelope. Roy took it and sighed in relief. "You too ma'am. Goodbye." Roy thanked and walked off.

On his way to work, Mustang opened his letter and read it.

(if you need to see the letter, look for the *)

Roy walked into his office after the many steps and quickly found a pencil on his Lieutenant's desk. It was chewed up, but he didn't mind. It looked oddly familiar though.

Roy pulled out a clean sheet of paper.

He scratched the paper with his pencil and began his sentences.

"Dear Rhino, my friend is not that strict, and yes, I commanded her to shoot me if I ever go badly. She has my permission. I'll show you her someday. She's an awesome person, and I really do think that you two would become friends. My desk is pretty cluttered too, so don't mind your boss. He probably has too much work to do. Yes, I was in Ishbal. Actually, I'd rather not talk about it anymore as do you. My head is feeling okay. My work is rather interesting. Yesterday was hectic. My best friend is trying to find out who's delivering my letters. I hope today goes out well. I look forward to your next letter. Signed Farm." Roy smirked. "I'll deliver this later. Maybe Havoc can deliver it after all." He thought to himself and folded his hands waiting for his subordinates to arrive.

**  


* * *

Okay, next chapter is where the sabotage with Hughes begins in my 3 chapter plot thing. Muahaha!!! Oh my gosh, Im so excited for chapter 7!!! I'll TRY to update within a month. If it doesn't come out sooner, don't loose hope!!!! Also, I want to thank ramenwriter15 for some of the ideas for the next chapter that I have in mind. Again… I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner. ^^''' I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6!!! Tell me what you thought of it… seriously! I enjoy what everyone says; it adds a smile to my day =D**

**-Nezume-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, what can I say? I promised an early chapter and came back what five months later? Sorry :( now I'd love to write all my excuses but I'll just let you read the chapter… and thanks to all those who reviewed last time :) So enjoy!**

**-Nezume-chan**

**P.S. If you don't remember where I left off, check chapter 5 and 6. That should pretty much sum it up to get to this point.**

* * *

Short Recap:

Roy wrote his letter in an attempt to throw Hughes off. Hughes knows all and is on a 'mission'.

Maes Hughes awoke eagerly from his bed at the crack of dawn in his temporary hotel room. He had a good nights rest in order to perform his tasks today. Maes smiled widely in a devious way. Today is what he had been waiting for. Hughes hurriedly put on his military clothing and immediately left his hotel room. He marched swiftly to work and straight into the report room where all files that the soldiers reported were located at.

Hughes smirked evilly and looked around. Dozens of file cabinets took up the room space except for the desk in the middle of it. Maes sighed and stepped near the cabinets. He opened one of the drawers and eyed the papers. Around a hundred folders were stored in it labeled by the criminal case the soldier had investigated. Hughes scanned the folders unsure of which to take first. He scooped up the first one just as a hawk would to its prey. Hughes quickly opened the folder as all its contents fell out. He kneeled down to look at the files searching for two particular soldiers' names that might have written the paper. None had it. He stuffed the fallen papers back into the folder and replaced it. Maes looked around the room at all the filing cabinets. He sighed, pulled out the first drawer of folders, and sat down at the rectangular table in the middle of the room. This was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy Mustang sat at his desk patiently awaiting the arrival of his "delivery boy" Havoc. He sat staring at the wooden desk and all the papers scattered all over it. He glanced at the clock and then back at his papers. Roy slowly extended his arm towards the mess and picked hesitantly picked up a paper and stacked it onto another one. He smirked and stacked more papers into an organized pile; who knew something like this could be so easy? Once every paper on his desk was stacked and all his pens and pencils were in his desk, he leaned back in his chair satisfied at his work.

Roy closed his eyes. "It feels good to be organized for once." He thought to himself. "Sort of like my Lieutenants' desk. That's probably why it's always clean. Hmm, I wonder where she could be." He smirked thinking of her. His thoughts ended sooner than he expected as he felt something heavy leap onto his legs and a loud knock was heard. Roy opened one eye to find a little black dog on top of his desk looking at him with loving puppy dog eyes. Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter that Rhino had given him.

"Here. I know how you love to eat letters." He handed the dog the paper as Black Hayate lit up and snatched it from his hands. He leaped off of the wooden desk, hitting the stack of papers on his way. Roys' eye twitched seeing the papers flutter into the air and scatter across the floor. Riza stepped in cautiously eyeing the chaos. She sighed and began picking up the papers.

"Rough Night?" she asked.

"How do you stay so organized all the time?"  
"Practice sir, and patience. By the way, have you seen my dog by any chance?"

Roy pointed towards the door.

"Thank you sir. I'll be back in a while." She told him and rushed off.

"By the way! If you happen see Havoc, tell him I have a favor for him to do!" Roy called out.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I wonder what Rhino would do if she were in my position. She'd probably shoot me just like she threatens her boss. That sounds familiar…" Roy thought. He placed his hand on his chin and thought for a moment.

"I've got it!" he said aloud. "I'll have the Lieutenant make me a cup of coffee, and then maybe I'll be more awake and I can go find this Rhino myself. Of course, she'll be amazed at my good looks though." He vainly laughed.

"Sir, is there something wrong with you?" Havoc stepped in confused. Roy's face turned red as he adjusted his collar and tried to look professional.

"Nothing at all." He coughed.

"Havoc nodded his head and sat at his own chair.

"Lieutenant Havoc, in a while will you do a favor for me?"

"Does it have to do with delivering that stupid love letter?"

"Yes. Yes it does. And it's not a love letter. It's a pen pal letter and I happen to like writing to this person."

Havoc rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll go deliver it in a while, but this is the last time I'm going to do something like this. You'll have either find a new messenger, or find your pen pal." He told Roy who nodded his head.

* * *

Back in the file room: "There you are." Hughes laughed holding a paper in his hands. It was a bill that had been filed away, but that's not what he was looking at. The paper was written by Colonel Roy Mustang and sighed at the bottom. The handwriting was sloppy, but easy enough to mimic. Hughes put the paper aside on the table and continued to pull out folders looking for another soldier's name. He glanced at the file cabinets and glared at the ones he had open, and yet to look in. He was almost done and then

Moments later he had the two items he was looking for.

Hughes whipped out a black ink pen and immediately took out two sheets of paper. He glanced back and forth at one bill and file to the next; his hand having a mind of its own. Hughes formatted his handwriting on the two sheets of paper to match that of the two files. An evil smirk spread across Maes Hughes face as he enveloped the papers and casually stepped out of the file room.

* * *

Riza walked outside the building. The sky was looking a gorgeous shade of blue and white puffy clouds shaded the ground. A soft bark ended the silence as Black Hayate raced up to his master and leaped into her arms.

"I just don't seem to understand how you always disappear and reappear." She questioned him and in return, the dog tilted his head and wagged his tail.

"You know, I've been thinking lately of my pen pal. I've put some of the pieces together, but when I think I've got it, I remind myself that I mustn't find out and yet I just can't seem to guess the person." Riza told her dog who barked.

Riza turned around as she saw Hughes leave the building and off of military grounds as if he were on some top secret mission. "Well that's odd." She though and carried Black Hayate back into headquarters.

* * *

Meanwhile down the street, Fuery whistled a happy tune to himself as he walked his way to work. He walked carefree and whistled a bit louder to show his good mood. As quick as the wind, a blur of blue clothing and black hair leaped in front of him and disappeared. Fuery froze and tried to recap on what he saw. He looked to the direction that the blur went and bravely he decided to follow it.

* * *

"Hey Havoc!" Maes Hughes panted as he reached the door to the Pen Pal Headquarters just as Havoc was about to enter. "Hey, that's a letter you got there right?" Havoc nodded his head.

"Oh, the old woman behind the desk says to give this to you for the person on the envelope. She sees you deliver the letters anyway. I'll take that one off of your hands." Hughes plucked the envelope out of Havocs hands and replaced it with one from his jacket. "Well then, I'll see you at work." He smiled and entered the Pen Pal headquarters.

Havoc stared blankly at the envelope with the words "To Farm from Rhino." He looked back at the door and at the envelope. The moment didn't seem to make sense. Havoc opened his mouth about to say something and shook his head then walking off.

Inside the Pen Pal Headquarters, Hughes turned in his letter and walked out making sure that Havoc was nowhere to be seen. As Hughes was tearing up the letter that he took from Havoc, he began to think about his plan. There was always that chance that it could backfire. Just as he was losing a little hope, luck came to play on his side, and just by chance he noticed Fuery in the distance. Hughes waved and in seconds he was at Fuerys' side.

Fuery saluted. "Good morning sir! I'm guessing that you were the one that I followed here." He smiled brightly. Hughes patted him on the back with a wide grin on his face.

"Yes my friend, it's a very good morning. Well, I'll leave you off to your business." He said. "Oh and by the way, it looks like they got new tiling in that building over there." Hughes pointed at the Pen Pal Headquarters. He shoved his hands in his pocket and whistled his way back to Military Headquarters.

Fuery watched Hughes leave and looked at the building.

"I'm going to do something good for my comrade and see if she has any letters." He though happily and with that, he took the bait.

* * *

About half an hour had passed at the Military headquarters. Roy was pleased that he was finally done and loved the silence in the office. Breda was out getting paperwork, he had Hawkeye making him coffee, Black Hayate was with his master, Havoc and Fuery were gone somewhere, and Hughes was nowhere to be seen. This day was perfect. Roy heard footsteps and watched the door as Havoc entered the office with a white envelope in his hand. Havoc tossed it on his desk and left.

Around that time, Fuery had also returned and found Riza brewing coffee in the lounge. She too was handed a white envelope.

Simultaneously, both tore open the envelopes and read their letters.

"Dear Rhino." One said. "Dear Farm." The other said.

"I've enjoyed writing to you for sometime now and I feel we've become close friends now. Somehow I trust you, and even though you're a mystery to me, I'd really like to meet you in person so I've arranged a quick meeting at a local café at 5:00PM. Below the address is listed. I will be wearing a lovely red rose pinned on me. I suggest you do the same to we can recognize each other. I looked forward to meeting you today.

Signed your pen pal, (Farm/Rhino)"

Riza stared at her letter and watched her dog run away once more. Black Hayate ran as fast as his paws could carry him towards the office.

"Perfect Timing as usual." Roy told at the dog and handed him the letter. Black Hayate placed his mouth on the envelope and quickly drew back. His nose searched the paper for familiar scents. He sniffed it and using his paw, smacked it out of Roy's hands. The paper landed on the floor, abandoned by the dog. Mustang raised his brow and picked up the letter from the floor.

"Something isn't right about this." He thought out loud.

"What's not right sir?" Riza but in with a silver tray.

"Nothing." Roy smiled and took a cup of coffee from her tray. "It's a beautiful day isn't it Lieutenant?"

Riza nodded. "By any chance, do you have any red roses?"

Roy paused and thought. "In fact, I have none. I'm pretty sure the flower shop ran out the other day, but I'm pretty sure we have plenty of wild flowers growing about headquarters." Riza nodded her head and left.

Roy took a sip of his coffee. "Wait." He thought. "My pen pal wanted me to wear a rose. Oh great. Well, I guess I'll have to find Farm by their rose and hope they recognize me. I'll go pick some flower later I suppose." He lifted his feet onto his clean desk and sighed, eagerly waiting for what fate held for him, where he would finally meet his pen pal.

**

* * *

**

**YAY!!! I'm very pleased how this chapter came out. Next chapter will be part 2 of 3 to my fun chapters. I hope everyone enjoyed it and got the little clues and hints in the chapter =D again, apologies to those who waited so long.**

**-Nezume-chan**


End file.
